walkingwithdinosfandomcom-20200215-history
Allosaurus
Allosaurus was one of the largest Late African predators. It was of a more primitive line of Theropods than the later Tyrannosaurs for example, and this group declined with their rise. It was 10 metres on average, but some scientists estimate it could grow around 12 metres long, 4 metres high, and weighing 1.5 tonnes. Allosaurus' name translates to 'Strange Lizard' or 'Other Lizard'. Nevertheless, for its day, it was top of the line and a deadly carnivore rivaled by few other Theropods on Earth in the Late Jurassic Period, outclassing the more primitive Ceratosaurs and Coelophysoideans. In short, the Allosaurus were plucky carnivores that probably endured just into the Early Cretaceous (the Berriasian Stage, it seems likely because a finger bone was found from this time). They were after all, the 'Lions of the Jurassic'. Allosaurus gave its family their name, and the Allosaurs lasted for tens of millions of years, only being replaced in importance during the Cretaceous. Torvosaurus may have been a rival, one could speculate, as it was just as fearsome. Allosaurus was one of the most succesful predators of its day. Walking with Dinosaurs Allosaurus is featured in the second episode of Walking with Dinosaurs - Time of the Titans. They were first seen when a pair of them were attracted by the smell of prey, a Stegosaurus and some baby Diplodocus. The Diplodocus ran, but an Allosaurus takes one of the Diplodocus down. The other Allosaurus goes after the Stegosaurus, but is intimidated by its plate display. Their second appearence was when the Diplodocus joined the herd and an Allosaurus pair was watching them from under a shady tree. It later attacks the main character, a female Diplodocus (now an adolescent). It inflicts a side wound, but is then knocked down by an adult of the herd. After that, the Allosaurus retreats to fight another day. Allosaurus also appeared in the different version of the intro of Chased by Dinosaurus. The scene was reused from the Ballad of Big Al where a female Allosaurus tries to keep Big Al away. Specials The Ballad of Big Al Allosaurus plays the starring role in The Ballad of Big Al, in which Big Al (the Allosaurus) is the main character. Al lives for 6 1/2 years, before sadly dying from a wound (an infection on his middle toe caused when he stubbed it), and the drought. He has bad luck on many of his hunts, and ends up with many injuries (he eventually heals from all his wounds except for the toe wound). There are many babies that hatch with him, and their mother looks after them at first. When the mother leaves them at a river to hunt, a juvinile Allosaurus comes and kills a hatchling. Later on, Al hunts Diplodocus with some companions (shown right) which may be his siblings or different ones. His final fatal mistake was when he was chasing some Dryosaurus, and he tripped on a log. His toe was swollen, and he couldn't walk properly. This and the drought finally finished him off. Chased by Sea Monsters: A Walking with Dinosaurs Trilogy Allosaurus also happens to very briefly be glimpsed on Nigel Marven's Time chart scoll in the Sea Monsters series. The Lost World In The Lost World (2001 BBC Drama), A cousin of Allosaurus appeared: Epanterias (their is debate amongst scientists as to whether or not Epanterias amplexus is simply a large individual of Allosaurus fragilis or genuinely a valid genus). Playing the role which usually Tyrannosaurus rex and Allosaurus (from the novel) would - the big brutish carnivore chased the protagonists around and tried to eat them on more than one occasion. Epanterias was also briefly seen where Agnes used her binoculors and looked over the valley and she saw a herd of Brachiosaurus walking pass an Epanterias that is feasting on a carcass. It must be noted that Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, author of the book and driving force behind the 1925 silent film of the same name, had always cast 'Allosaurus', as the beast from hell. Bear in mind, that he wrote The Lost World a long while before Tyrannosaurus rex was discovered. Walking with Dinosaurs: The Arena Spectacular An Allosaurus appeared in the Walking with Dinosaurs: The Arena Spectacular. The role played by the Allosaurus in the stage show remained fairly true to the original episode Time of the Titans. Trivia *The Allosaurs in the Lost World have a different version than their Walking with Dinosaurs version. This may not be Allosaurus, since the Allosaurus that was feasting on a carcass had the same model used from the Ballad of Big Al, unlike Pteranodon (which also had a different version). Its version, however, looks similar to Euparkeria's Allosaurus form from Walking with Monsters. *When the Allosaur died from being impaled by the spikes, its pupils were expanding, since the eyes weren't capturing anymore light. Picture Gallery 200382518390001_01.jpg|A picture of Big Al from the box art. 200382518390001_04.jpg|Big Al is not so big right now. 200382518390001_06.jpg|An Allosaurus stares down a large Stegosaurus. 200382518390001_05.jpg|Allosaurus vs Othnielia 200382518390001_02.jpg|Big Al vs another Allosaurus 200382518390001_03.jpg|Allosaurus vs. Diplodocus 800px-Dino_trap.jpg|The greedy Allosaurus will now die alongside the Stegosaurus and other Allosaurus. Ballad of Big Al Pic 3.jpg|Big Al finds a lizard to take the edge off his hunger. Allo-vs-Diplo.jpg|An Allosaurus Pack vs. a Lone Diplodocus Allosaurus 2.jpg|Time of the Titans: Allosaurus Dip vs allo wwd.jpg|Time of the Titans: Diplodocus vs Allosaurus|link=Diplodocus imagesCA9XJN41.jpg|A female Allosaurus is standing near the oceans. imagesCAP7MJCO.jpg|The Allosaurus is attacking Stegosaurus in the Late Jurassic Period. imagesCABC8BIE.jpg|A Bull Allosaurus is walking in the midday in Jurassic Plains.| Video Gallery Category:Dinosaurs Category:Carnivores Category:Theropods Category:Reptiles Category:Carnosauria Category:Allosaurid Category:Saurischia Category:Archosauria Category:Archosauriformes Category:Jurassic Period Category:Mesozoic Era Category:Phanerozoic Eon Category:Theropoda Category:Walking With Dinosaurs apex predators Category:Vertebrates Category:Walking with Dinosaurs 3D